Sasuke Uchiha
"I'll end this entire malignant system of evil with my own two hands!" - Sasuke Uchiha ' Sasuke Uchiha '''is a chunin-class shinobi and the sole surviving member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, as well as the current reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki and the leader of Team Taka. After winning the Fourth Shinobi World War (in a different ''Naruto timeline ''than the main timeline), his goal now is to redeem himself and regain trust to the Five Great Shinobi Countries while remaning in his home village to train and get stronger. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Sasuke is a tall and fairly-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black hair with a dark blue tint. His hair is spiky on the back with long, chin-length bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, while his hair frames over his forehead. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. Sasuke wears a dark blue high-collared, short-sleeved mantle that reaches to his knees on the backside, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the right-shoulder, light blue tattered pants, a pair of black arm guards that covers his forearms, and stretches to his upper biceps, and a long lavender sarashi around his waist. He also wears a black midriff-exposing flak-jacket, similar to those worn in Kumogakure that is also strapped to his right shoulder with the Uchiha symbol on the jacket's back-side, a black long, double-breasted cloak with a hood and is held by a silver clip, and the standard Konoha high-calf sandals, but doesn't wear the standard black Konoha headband. However, he uses a navy blue sash wrapped around his forehead like a headband. He also wields his signature sword behind his back waist. Personality Sasuke is cold, indifferent, smug, cynical, headstrong, and aloof. Due to his dark past, he is a loner, spending most of his time honing his skills than socializing with others (much like Knuckles with his duties), and feels he is superior to his peers and makes them inferior, but is willing to admit to prove that they are his equal when he feels like it. However, despite his "lone wolf" demeanor, Sasuke genuine cares for his teammates and is willing to risk his own life to protect them on several occasions and vows to protect his friends. He even spends more time with them instead of being a loner at many times, because he knows that having bonds is what makes someone stronger than fighting alone. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke has a competitive streak with his closest comrade, Naruto, who at times only accepts the latter's challenge if he feels one of them is superior than the other. He also never lets his rivalry with Naruto get too intense unlike their last encounters on opposite sides (mostly because he wants to try to understand Naruto's perspective towards others). Sasuke has displayed an overbearing sense of pride in his clan's name and a great sense of loyalty to it and kept wearing his clan's crest on his back proudly while refusing to wear any other symbols such as a forehead protector. Despite claiming earlier that he did not care if he had to sacrifice his own body to Orochimaru as long as it served his quest for revenge when Sasuke felt he had grown stronger than Orochimaru he thought that to give himself up to someone weaker than himself was insulting to the Uchiha. However, despite his disrespect of Orochimaru as a person, Sasuke does have great respect for his power, going so far as to reprimand Suigetsu when he felt the latter was underestimating Orochimaru's capabilities. He also views anyone outside of the clan wielding its dojutsu as an insult, as the eye is representative of the Uchiha clan's powers, showing disgust towards Danzo Shimura who had ten Sharingan embedded in his arm, and an eleventh one in his right eye socket and stated that Kakashi should feel grateful to the Uchiha for the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan. In battle, Sasuke can be a very serious and calculating fighter, mostly being calm and analyzing his opponents, and shows no mercy to them at many times. Though he can also be overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and can sometimes rush into combat without understanding their capabilities, and suffering for it in depression; though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion and think about it over time. To every enemy he faces, Sasuke is a dangerous young man who will fight, kill, and show no mercy to anyone who threats him or his friends. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are and can also be a capable leader on many missions. Many of his peers believe that he's now more like Naruto after returning to Konoha. Sasuke likes training and taking walks, but dislikes losing and being inferior to someone else. His favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are natto and anything sweet. History Synopsis Fifteen months passed since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke's path began anew. He was pardoned of his crimes thanks to Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade, and is now once again a ninja of his home village. He also allowed his team to become members of his village as well since they have no where else to go. Around that timeskip, Sasuke was ranked to chunin due to his early victory in the Chunin Exams and even began a romantic relationship with Sakura Haruno, after showing how much he cares about her and accepts her feelings. The First Chapter Universal World War Reigai Uprising Invasion of Las Varde Final Battle on the Moon Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master - Due to his natural talent and child intellect, Sasuke is highly talented in Ninjutsu, where he can mostly use multiple or advanced-level Fire Style and Lightning Style techniques, as well as other powerful chakra-based techniques. **Nature Transformation - As a recognised member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Style nature manipulation. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu by age 7. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Also having a natural affinity for Lightning Style, Sasuke learned to manipulate it under Kakashi's guidance in hoping to deter Sasuke from using the Cursed Seal. Kakashi also taught Sasuke the Chidori, made more effective with his Sharingan. By charging up lightning chakra into his hand, it lets Sasuke punch through most obstacles with ease and severely damaging most opponents. In Part I, Sasuke could only use it twice a day, plus a third usage with the activation of his Cursed Seal. In Part II, Sasuke was shown to be able to use the Chidori several times in one day. Over the timeskip, Sasuke greatly developing his lightning chakra, having mastered it to create many new techniques and refined his Chidori, gaining praise later from the Fourth Raikage to break through his Lightning Style Chakra Mode at all. Sasuke can also channel his lightning chakra into his weapons for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. Doing so through his sword, he can even slice through similar chakra waves. Sasuke's most powerful elemental technique is Kirin, a technique that uses and manipulates natural lightning, allowing Sasuke to perform it even when visibly exhausted. The technique is powerful enough to destroy a small mountain, as well as break through Itachi Uchiha's Susano'o. **Bukijutsu Expert - Since early childhood, Sasuke has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sasuke was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test. During the second stage of the Chunin Exams, Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra for more cutting strength. ***Kenjutsu Master - Sasuke is a master of swordplay, during his training with Orochimaru, and is able to hold his own against other swordsmanship fighters of his caliber. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. Sasuke can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques, including a makeshift Chidori blade or flexible sword made from his Inferno Style. His skill in kenjutsu has matched the zanjutsu prowess of several Shinigami captains (who possess master swordsmanship skills to represent their military might of Soul Society). and Lightning Style ninjutsu]] ***Kyujutsu Expert - Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point. As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susano'o, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques. ***Shurikenjutsu Expert - Sasuke is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings. With his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. **Fuinjutsu Expert - Sasuke is quite skill in Fuinjutsu and has quite knowledge in other seals, such as Orochimaru's curse mark. **Summoning Jutsu - Sasuke is one of the rare individuals to have a dual summoning contract with two species: snakes and hawks. Its so far unknown which contract he received first, though he was able to get the snake summoning contract during his training with Orochimaru. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons Aoda, a giant dark blue-purple snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmaneuver his opponent's attacks. In the Naruto anime, the hawk is also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke from above. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Expert - Sasuke is highly adept in taijutsu. Since his career as a shinobi began, his skill forced Kakashi to use both his hands during the bell test, and later outmanoeuvred two chunin-level Kirigakure missing-nin. Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chunin Exams final, Sasuke's taijutsu drastically improved, roughly matching Rock Lee's combat skill from copying and greatly refining his Strong Fist-style. Three years later, he further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, being able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter. to defeat Yoroi]] **Enhanced Strength - Sasuke has a high level of physical strength, despite his lean appearance. Even when weakened, Sasuke was still able to grab Sakura by the throat and lift her up slowly. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Sasuke possesses great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. His training for the Chunin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow. In the post-timeskip of the Naruto series, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps instantly, leaving others no time to react. He could evade Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range and fiercely fast attacks from Killer Bee's Version 1 state and the Fourth Raikage. His hand dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His proficiency with the Teleportation Jutsu allowed him to easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. **Enhanced Endurance - Sasuke has shown a high level of stamina and endurance, able to endure a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from his latter fight with Danzo and overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori. **Enhanced Durability Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Master Intelligence *Genius-Level Intellect - From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, Sasuke already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. *Expert Strategist and Tactician - Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, Sasuke has shown able to use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. Even Madara and Minato have noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyze the given situation, with Madara also noting Sasuke's great battle sense. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. He also showed the ability to perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with his brother Itachi with minimal planning despite their previous volatile relationship. Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power - Even by Uchiha standards, Sasuke has exceptionally strong chakra which stems from being the current reincarnation of his ancestor, Indra, inheriting his strong spiritual energy. Quality-wise, Sasuke's chakra is very powerful: its strength is compared to that of Madara Uchiha's, whose chakra was particularly strong even amongst the Uchiha. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, both he and Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. His chakra's strength was even great enough to break free from Danzo's restraining seal. Likewise, his chakra control has also grown considerably. With many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Due to his immense levels of chakra energy, Sasuke can clash evenly with some of the most powerful characters in the ''Naruto ''series. His chakra color is dark purple. Kekkei Genkai *Sharingan - Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. This dojutsu grants Sasuke multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants Sasuke immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchuriki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's chakra shroud. It also allows Sasuke to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically able to as using Rock Lee's taijutsu proved physically taxing until after he further conditioned himself. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact. Throughout Part II, Sasuke has demonstrated formidable dojutsu illusions, able to easily hypnotise his adversaries to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories, applying deceptive imagery, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone like Sai, and even easily quelling Jugo's violent impulses. ]] *Mangekyo Sharingan - Sasuke awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyo spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyo pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyo tomoe that is centered within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyo is known as the "'Straight Tomoe'", which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Customary of the Mangekyo Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyo Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the '''Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan'; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dojutsu. ]] **Inferno Style Kekkei Genkai - When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyo Sharingan, he developed the ability to use special type of Fire Style, he dubs "Inferno Style". Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames, Sasuke can control the movement of the flames and shape them, and have the black flames surround him as well as create black flame spikes to protect himself. When gaining his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Inferno Style: Flame Control with Susano'o to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Flame Control in his hand for direct usage. **Susano'o - After awakening the powers of both Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susano'o; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susano's body. It can produce a Susanoo Sword, Susanoo Bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fists and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. However, after a change of heart and regaining bonds with his friends, his Susano'o construct changes to Itachi's armored version, but still maintains the Susano'o color. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. Sasuke later became capable of using the Susano'o's Eternal Mangekyo version when he uses the Mangekyo Sharingan (but with considerable strain and fatigue) and can only maintain this form for about 45 minutes with a number of three times in one day. without legs]] Other Skills *Stealth Expert Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Sasuke's Chokuto *Wire Strings List of Moves and Techniques *Dance of Kusanagi *Chidori *Chidori Blade *Chidori Sharp Spear *Chidori Stream *Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu *Kirin *Lion's Barrage *Mangekyo Sharingan *Sharingan *Susano'o Relationships Family *Indra Otsutsuki (Ancestor, Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Father, Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki (Close friend and Teammate) **Suigetsu Hozuki (Best friend and Teammate) **Jugo (Best friend and Teammate) *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and Arch-rival, also surrogate younger brother) *Sakura Haruno (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) *Sai *Kakashi Hatake (Mentor) *Yamato *Team Guy **Might Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi (Close teammate) *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga *Yuago *Shisui Uchiha (Close friend) *Mecha-Naruto *Gaara (Good friend and former rival) *Kankuro *Temari *Ay *Killer Bee *Mei Termui *Ohnoki *Mifune *Renji Abarai *Mako *Knuckles the Echidna Former Allies *Kabuto Yakushi *Orochimaru *Tobi Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Rival-in-strength) *Gaara (formerly) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha (Arch-enemy) *Obito Uchiha *Zetsu *The Akatsuki **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Otogakure *Danzo Shimura *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Metal Naruto Former Enemies *Five Kage *Itachi Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Konohagakure *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Sasuke Uchiha/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Chunin Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Team Taka Category:Team Kakashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Konoha Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Bukijutsu Experts Category:Kenjutsu Masters Category:Shurikenjutsu Experts Category:Fuinjutsu Experts Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Genius Intellects Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Sharingan Users Category:Shinobi Taskforce Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Fire Style Users Category:Lightning Style Users Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Inferno Style Users Category:Team Two Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Team Anko